Empty Box of Chocolates
by refund
Summary: Valentine's Day was never Mike's specialty. Slash. Rated for kissing, a little suggestiveness, and a few cuss words. Mizena Cena/Miz


Disclaimer: These men... I do not own them. The WWE does at the moment. Also Mike = Miz. Okay? Okay.

* * *

The staring contest between him and his computer just angered Mike more and more by the minute. He knew this day would come and he was confident that he would be ready for this, but that wasn't the case. It was almost the 14th of February and he had to get something for his boyfriend, John.

_"This will be easy."_ Mike thought earlier. Considering he was buying for a guy rather than a girl, he would be able to pick out a gift easily. After two hours of searching Amazon, he still had no idea what to get John.

"What the fuck do you get a guy who can have whatever he wants?" He slammed his laptop closed, groaning. "Can't get him flowers or chocolate. That's girl stuff... hell, everything related to Valentine's Day is for the chicks. What about us?!" He threw one of the pillows on the couches against the wall. "John probably already has something for me... I wish he would make things easier for me..." Mike's cell phone began ringing and he picked it up instantly.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Mike? What's wrong? You sound... annoyed..."

"J-John?! Why are you calling? I thought you had interviews and stuff."

"Well, just found out I have the 14th off. So, I want to take you out to dinner."

"Di... Dinner?"

"Yeah, already made plans. You don't sound too excited though. Did you already make plans-?"

"No! No, nothing planned yet, so that's fine."

"Great! See you Sunday! Love ya."

"Love you, too. Bye." Mike shut his phone and set it on the table. "Damnit all!" Mike shouted, kicking the table over.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Mike felt terrible. Still no present and John made plans at a fancy restaurant, a private table and everything.

"Why did he have to go all out?" Mike mumbled to himself. He finally saw John walk in, looking even better than usual. _"Just my fucking luck."_ Mike thought. Even though he was worried, he smiled at John and John smiled back.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." John gave Mike a sweet kiss, making Mike's mind go blank just for a second. It's been forever since he got a kiss from John. They were always either in public or exhausted from their job to really do anything romantic.

"It's great to see you again." Mike replied. John sat across from him, but grabbed his hand underneath the table. Mike's face slowly turned red. It was a private table, but even John wouldn't do something this bold at a public place.

"This is odd. You're not talking much. Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Just kinda... surprised..."

"About what? This?" John squeezed his hand a bit and Mike nodded.

"Yeah... I should be the one asking if you're feeling okay." A smirk appeared on Mike's face and John couldn't help, but laugh.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with you."

The waiter came by and got their orders before leaving them. Their conversation and dinner went smoothly, with Mike doing most of the talking just like always. The only time Mike would be silent would be when John was talking or John kissed him. He wasn't used to such affection in public and always made him speechless whenever it happened.

As the dinner ending and they headed for the door, Mike remembered that he didn't have anything for John. After all John did for him, this incredible wave of guilt hit him hard, making him go quiet. When they got to the car, John stopped Mike from getting in.

"You're quiet again... what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing. It's fine." Mike tried to pull away, but John had a firm grip on his arm.

"Was it something I did tonight? Did you not want me to kiss you in there?"

"N-no. I liked that, it's just... I feel bad... I have nothing for you."

"What does that mean?" Mike groaned. He really didn't want to explain it, but he wanted John to let go of his arm.

"I've spent this whole weekend looking for something to give you for Valentine's Day, but you have everything and I can't give you flowers or chocolate. That's for chicks. Then you go and buy dinner and now I feel like a complete asshole! You always do nice things for me, but I can barely find a birthday gift for you that doesn't involve sex! I just wanted to be the one that gives you something for once! I-" Mike's sentence dropped. John was staring at him with no emotion. He couldn't read his face and he was pretty sure he fucked up everything in that last minute.

"Mike... I know why it's so hard to get me anything."

"Why? Tell me because I hate not being able to get you something that you want!"

"You're the only thing I want, Mike. No dinner, flowers, cars, or chocolate could ever match up to you."

"Wh... what? Do I look like a girl?! Stop with the mushy crap and tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth. I only want you. And no, you don't look like a girl." Mike didn't want to admit it, but that really got to him. He still felt bad about not getting anything for John, but there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Well... uh... thanks... I-"

"Hey, don't get mushy on me now." John shot him a smirk and Mike started laughing.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who got all mushy first!"

"Yeah, because of you!"

"It's not I told you to!" The two ended up laughing, arguing about who started it first.

"Whatever! Can we just do something that's not mushy?" Mike asked.

"Sure. Let's go back to the hotel and I'll fuck you into the bed. How's that for not mushy?"

"I guess that works, but you better step it up with the dirty talk. You know how much I like that."

"Yeah, can do. Now get your ass in the car and let's go."

"Fine!" Mike stole a kiss from John before he rushed over to the front seat of the car.


End file.
